


Kitten

by bloomingbucky



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, James Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Choking Kink, Daddy Kink, Degradation, F/M, Kitten Kink, Mocking, Name Calling, Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbucky/pseuds/bloomingbucky
Summary: 𝗮𝗯𝘀𝘁𝗿𝗮𝗰𝘁: you’re being bratty and needy, bucky puts you in your place
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, bucky barnes x you
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> 𝗽𝗮𝗶𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗴: biker!bucky x reader
> 
> 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗱 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗻𝘁: 1,921 words
> 
> 𝘄𝗮𝗿𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀: daddy/kitten kink, choking kink, degradation, name-calling, heavy use of pet-names, spanking, face fucking, unprotected sex — 18+ only
> 
> 𝗮𝘂𝘁𝗵𝗼𝗿❜𝘀 𝗻𝗼𝘁𝗲𝘀: bucky barnes come ruin my life challenge

You had always heard the phrase opposites attract, but never did you think you would play a part in becoming an example of the well-known phrase. 

The way that your small hand fit into his large, tattooed one; the year 1918 neatly inked right below his knuckles in precise gothic letters as you swung your arm. 

The way that he was so much bigger than you, towering over you that you had to crane your neck just to catch a glimpse of the terrifying snake decorating his neck. 

The way he sneered, nearly growled at the men who were leaning against their own bikes, deciding it would be funny if they cat-called you. It made you jump into Bucky’s side, gripping onto the stiff leather around his torso as he narrowed his eyes at them. 

He swore to kill them, probably would have killed them if it weren’t for your pleading eyes and pout he could never say no to. 

It was no secret that Bucky Barnes was the notorious leader of the bike gang that all but ran the city. People on the streets recognized him, from the way his boots made soft clangs with each step he took or the way his leather jacket sported the infamous name; Howling Commandos. 

So when word got out that the Bucky Barnes was no longer on the market, people talked. They had wondered who caught his eye, the person who swept him off the feet and made him come into work with a smile every morning. 

What they didn’t expect was you. 

The embodiment of sunshine, happiness, and joy. 

Your soft voice, gentle giggles, and shining eyes made everyone feel as if everything was okay. You had the sort of effect that had everyone asking about you, wondering when Bucky would be bringing you by again. 

You were universally loved. 

No wonder Bucky fell fast and hard for you; no one blamed him. 

Though people still wondered what exactly it was the lured Bucky in because clearly he was a man of peculiar interests. Rumours were rumours, but some rumours were true. 

But Bucky wasn’t the only one who had dark interests. 

The second Bucky wrapped his hand around your pretty neck, your eyes rolling backwards into your skull as a sweet moan escaped through your lips; he knew you were the one. 

~

“Baby.” Bucky whined, his voice low and tone warning as you rolled your hips over his hardening cock. You did nothing but giggle in response to him. 

“Kitten,” Bucky tried again, the pet-name doing nothing but spurring you on as you rocked your hips a little more rhythmically. The light blue sundress you were wearing had now ridden around your your hips. 

“But, Bucky.” You whined, now looking up at him with innocent eyes. “You’re the boss.” You pout, watching as Bucky sighs, chest undulating with each breath he takes now. 

“Kitten, c’mon, get off Daddy’s lap.” He tries again, but you don’t budge. Your panties are slick, pussy aching and tingling with need as Bucky squeezes your hips. 

“Fine,” you huff, rolling off of him and onto your back on the bed. Your dress has ridden up, wet patch clearly on display as Bucky clenches his jaw. 

“Guess I’ll just take care of myself then.” You mumble, twiddling your thumbs as Bucky snaps his head around. “What did you just say, Kitten?” He nearly growls, inked knuckles cracking as you glare at him. 

“I said, I’ll just take care of myself then.” You repeat louder, more brash as you sit up to cross your legs and fold your arms. Bucky stares at you, bewilderment in his eyes as he takes a single step towards the bed. 

You stare at him, heart hammering from excitement as he wraps his warm flesh hand around your ankle. 

“You’re being stupid, Kitten.” And suddenly you’re being tugged down the bed. You yelped, the sound strangled in your throat from the sheer force of the pull that left your back stinging and your pussy aching for more. 

“You know what happens when you play stupid, Kitten.” Bucky growls, bending his body over yours until he’s so close to your face that you can feel the heat radiating from his body. 

You swallow thickly, words escaping your mind as Bucky lets out a deep chuckle. He has your body spinning as he flips you onto your stomach and over his lap, slightly calloused fingers dancing around the edges of your panties. 

“Silly girl,” he cooes mockingly, “thinkin’ she can be a brat and get what she wants, huh?” The question is rhetorical, but it’s punctuated by a harsh smack to your backside. 

You bite back your moan, teeth sinking into your bottom lip as you whimper. 

“My little Kitten just needed to be punished, is that what this is about? You wanna be beggin’ for my cock?” Bucky asks, the cool metal of his prosthetic seeping into your skin as he clasps the fingers around the back of your neck. 

“Answer me,” he says through grit teeth, “use that dumb baby brain of yours an answer me.” He spits, delivering another blow to your ass. 

“Yes!” You squeak, moans now falling unrestrained as Bucky makes sure you won’t be able to sit tomorrow. 

You feel his cock poking against your clothed core, subtle erection growing stronger with each moan that falls past your lips after his large hand meets to supple flesh of your behind. 

“Oh Kitten,” his voice was raspy, but gentle. “Look at the mess you’ve made over my jeans, you know these are my favourite.” Bucky says before forcing your face over the wet patch on his jeans. 

You whimper, smelling your own arousal on his thick thigh. 

“Such a desperate baby.” Bucky’s word make you pout as you look up at him. He’s pushing you down onto the floor seconds later, standing to tower above you before cradling your face with his metallic appendage. 

“You want Daddy’s cock?” He asks and the question is simple but all you can do is hum around the thumb he’s shoved in your mouth. The sound of his belt clanging on the hardwood floor snaps you back into reality. 

His cock stands proud in front of your eyes, thick and red at the tip that’s leaking pre-cum. Your mouth waters at the sight, eyes glossing over with the carnal need for him. 

“Open up that bratty little mouth of yours, Kitten.” It’s a demand, his tip bouncing against your lips as you open as wide as you can; tongue flat and ready to take him. 

Your salvia coats him, dribbling down your chin as he nearly gives you lockjaw with the sheer size of him. The moans that come from your lips, groans echoing in the room, and the sight of Bucky’s cock in your mouth is pornographic. 

“You can do better than that, this is what you wanted, isn’t it?” He taunts, hips snapping so you gag every so often as you work your mouth over him, hands cupping his tight balls. 

“Look at you, Kitten,” Bucky marvels with hazy eyes. “Mouth full of Daddy’s cock, takin’ me so well.” Bucky groans, his eyebrows furrowing; tell-tale sign that he’s close. 

He pulls out suddenly, trail of spit following his cock as he takes in your tear stained, ruined make-up state as you try to regain control of your breathing. He smirks, the sight of you making his cock twitch. 

You watch him strip, eyes glued to every ink of his perfectly tattooed body as he drops onto the mattress. He shifts, putting his arms behind his head as he looks between you and his cock. 

“You wanted it, Kitten; come and get it.” 

You’re scrambling, nearly tripping over your own feet as you rip the loose sundress from your body. Your breasts bounced with each step, thighs and bum jiggling as you remove your ruined panties. 

Bucky chuckles, watching you with lust filled eyes. “Needy fuckin’ baby.” 

You have your legs on either side of his hips, cock against your decorated cunt as Bucky licks his bottom lip. 

“Well, go on Kitten. Show Daddy just how much you need my cock stuffing that tight pussy.” Your breath hitches in your throat, his words adding to your arousal as you grip the base of his cock; guiding it into your ready hole. 

You slowly sink down on him, relishing in the stretch as Bucky lets out a content sigh, enjoying the sight in front of him. 

The bedroom is dark, illuminated only by the moonlight that’s peeking her head through the clouds. 

Your walls fluttered around him when you bottomed out, a high pitched whine coming from your throat as you steadied yourself on his chest. 

“Look at you, Kitten.” Bucky mumbles, lifting your chin with a single finger. “Takin’ me like you were made for me.” He praises, your hips rocking over him in a tight circle. 

Everything around you feels like you’re spinning, locked in a vortex of pure desire as you slowly lift your hips over him. Bucky sits back, watching the way your pussy swallows every inch of his cock. 

“C’mon, you can do better than that. Practically beggin’ for my cock just minutes ago.” Bucky barks, eyes set on yours. You whimper, mewl, at his words before he’s snapping his hips up.

“Stupid fuckin’ Kitten can’t even ride her Daddy’s dick right.” He snaps, inked fingers wrapping around your throat making you gasp as he brings you closer to his face. 

“Guess I gotta do everythin’, don’t I?” His tone is dark and sinister as he fucks up into you, the angle making it so he hits your cervix every time. It’s not painful, just overwhelming as your eyes roll back into the back of your head. 

You feel Bucky’s thumb part your lips, your mouth opening to welcome the cool digit into your mouth as you wrap your lips around it. 

“So fuckin’ good.” Bucky is lost in the feeling that is you; warm, tight, wet, and always so inviting to him. 

It doesn’t take much longer, the coil tightened so harshly that when it snaps, all the air in your lungs is expelled by a strangled shout of Bucky’s name. The white hot pleasure washes over you, consumes your entire being as you collapse onto Bucky. 

Bucky cums deep inside of you, coating your walls with his seed as his cock twitches in your sweet channel. Your name is on his lips, said in between grunts as he spills everything he has to offer.

Both your bodies are warm and sticky as Bucky holds you close, fingers running up and down your spine as he presses his lips to your ear. “You did so good, Kitten. So proud of you my sweet girl.” 

The praises have you reeling, cuddling further into Bucky’s chest as you feel the vibrations of his laugh against your own chest. 

“What?” You asked, yawning after the words leave your mouth. Bucky turns to you, soft eyes and smile gracing his features. 

“Gonna be fun explaining why I missed tonights meetin’.” Bucky chuckles as you smile, “I’ll just say my girl can’t get enough of me.” He laughs as you playfully hit his chest, Bucky hovering over you.

“Oh Kitten, don’t start again.” Bucky purrs lowly in your ear, the rest of the night spent with his cock buried deep inside of you until you wake the next morning; sore and satisfied.


End file.
